That Secret
by DrayneFicsOfClub
Summary: Drayne y Luz son amigas, pero cuando Hotchner deja a su novia, esta pronto descubre que existe otro tipo de calidez… Drayne/Luz OneShot


Disclaimer: Por si no os habíais dado cuenta, CM no nos pertenece.

Summary: Drayne y Luz son amigas, pero cuando Hotchner deja a su novia, esta pronto descubre que existe otro tipo de calidez…

Pairing: Drayne/Luz

Notas: Esto para que se os quede la boca abierta a todos!! Y si, Luz escribió partes de esto, no es solo cosa mía ju ju

Son las diez de la noche, Dray ha salido corriendo hacia la UAC despues de la llamada que recibio de Luz, sabe perfectamente que ha peleado con Aaron y de seguro por el "macho man" como ella le llama, esta vez mas rapido que nunca conduciendo su 4x4 negro, siente la necesidad de estar con Luz para consolarle.

– Dray, que bueno que llegas –dice Luz, entre sollozos, y abrazandola al instante, muy apenas le ha dado tiempo a Drayne para reaccionar.

La acuna como haría con un niño pequeño. Suspira y rueda los ojos por que ya se lo esperaba. No sabe que es lo que pasa con esa chica, pero parece imposible que tenga una relación medianamente duradera con algún hombre. `Verás mañana, cabrón. Como sea algo gordo de verdad, se te va a caer el pelo. Así harás juego con el Macho Man, que es tan capullo como tu´ son algunos de los pensamientos que invaden su mente. Es una mujer de palabra, Drayne. Cumplirá su palabra, ahora, pero, lo más importante es calmar a Luz, así que la hace sentarse en el sofá de la sala de estar, sin romper el abrazo, y acaricia con suavidad sus cabellos negros.

–Vamos, vamos, ¿que ha pasado esta vez? –pregunta sin su habitual tono sarcástico. Ahora su voz es suave, dulce, como una caricia en los oídos. Luz murmura un simple `Me ha dejado´ y Drayne quiere matar a Hotch. Lo suyo no son los impulsos criminales, ni es querer, de repente, tener a Hotch a la vista para poder gritarle a gusto. No lo es y definitivamente no lo va a ser nunca, pero tampoco va con Luz lo de llamarla (a ella, la ha llamado a _ella_, y es algo que aún no acaba de creerse, por que en un momento de bajón no llamas precisamente a la chica que critica a tu novio y tu ex-amante día si, día también) y llorar en sus brazos. No le cabe la menos duda: el mundo se ha vuelto jodidamente loco.

– ¿Por que?

Luz esconde la cara en su cuello, por que no quiere que le vea la cara. Por que sí, vale, se estaban besando cuando vino Hotch. Cuando todo se fué a tomar viento fresco y él la dejó. Solloza con más fuerza al recordar esa parte de la larga discusión.

-Luz –su voz suena ahora más autoritaria. Quizá por que casi puede ver con nitidez la escena. Ellos siempre han sido un libro abierto para

Drayne– ¿Que ha pasado? Cuentamelo todo. Prometo no enfadarme ni interrumpir. Y también prometo no recriminar nada a nadie...al menos no mucho.

Luz le cuenta toda la historia. Que todo fué un error, que Derek la besó a la fuerza, y aun estaba en shock cuando Aaron entró por la puerta y les vió. Que cuando la dejó, quiso correr tras él pero no tubo fuerzas. Que `quería serle fiel, Drayne, creeme´. Que todos estaban en el lugar equivocado en el momento menos adecuado.

Se lo cuenta entre sollozos, con algunas interrumpciones, de principio a fin. Que cuando la llamó a ella ya no tenía fuerzas para nada, que `no te vayas, Drayne, por favor´(aun que en ningún momento haya hecho ademán de levantarse, pero en ese momento no podría aguantar que también ella le diese la espalda) y que no sabe que hacer. Habla y Dray escucha. Escucha y reconstruye la escena paso a paso, y llega a la conclusión de que dice la verdad. En parte por que sin más versiones de lo sucedido, tampoco puede especular mucho. En parte por que nunca ha visto a Luz llorar así.

Hay un momento en que ella deja de llorar y Drayne no se da cuenta, por que su mirada está perdida, intentado imaginar lo sucedido (supone que no debe de costarle mucho. Después de todo, imaginar es a lo que se dedica para inventarse sus historias), y por un instante piensa en lo distintas que son y lo bien que parecen encajar. Por que en sus brazos hay un tipo de calidez muy distinta al sofocón de la fiebre que la invadió cuando Hotch la dejó y ella quiso morirse.

-Dray no se que hacer Aaron ahora cree que nunca trate de serle fiel, y si trato de hablar con Derek sobre el beso pensara que en realidad me hizo sentir algo.-Le dice Luz, aún sin poder dejar de llorar y de recordar lo que sucedió una y otra vez.

-Trata de tranquilizarte, ¿vale?- le dice la española, al mismo tiempo que le limpia las lagrimas-Tal vez lo mejor sera que salgamos, te despejes y.....- Drayne no termina la frase, observa como Hotch va directo a su oficina, trata de ocultar su enojo pero, su mirada lo dice todo, esta vez los impulsos valen mas que nada, sale de la sala de estar y ahora se encamina al despacho de Aaron dispuesta a tener una conversación con él, ha salido tan rapido que no escucho el "por favor,no Dray" de Luz.

- Ahora si, vamos a hablar.-le dice Dray a Hotch, apenas entrando a su oficina.

- Dray no tengo humor para hablar con nadie, y menos si el tema va a tratar sobre Luz.

- No te pregunté, dije que vamos a hablar, Luz ha estado llorando por ti, me ha explicado que fue lo que pasó y tu no la creiste, la verdad es que....

- ¿Es que, Dray? ¿la verdad es que soy un idiota que volvió a confiar en la palabra de ella? ¿crees que me voy a creer que Derek la besó a la fuerza? los dos sabemos perfectamente que Luz no es inocente, de seguro toda la UAC sabia que Luz aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para escaparse con Derek....

- ¿Soy yo o estás intentando decirme, que segun tu, Luz nunca trato de cumplir su palabra?

- Estoy tratando de decirte que para mi Luz ya no es de confianza, y que toda la UAC sabe perfectamente que Luz es una......

- ¡NO ES CIERTO! -le grita Dray al mismo tiempo que le da una buena bofetada. Sale la oficina de Hotch, aún más enojada de lo que entró, encuentra a su amiga Luz y la abraza, la abraza por que sabe que ella sigue triste, por que Luz necesita a alguien que la consuele.

Llega un momento donde Luz decide romper el abrazo, se aleja poco a poco de su amiga pero a su sorpresa, ella la vuelve a abrazar contra sí, murmurando contra Hotch entre dientes, y se quedan en silencio, cada una en su propio mundo particular de pensamientos, hasta que la mexicana le habla:

- ¿Por que lo has hecho?– pregunta. Sus ojos están tristes, aun que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, se alegra de que Dray la crea y la defienda. Se da cuenta de que Aaron Hotchner no tiene, ciertamente, ninguna obligación de creer en su palabra, pero si no la tiene él, menos la tiene ella, y sin embargo la ha defendido con uñas y dientes. Y es algo extraño, que no se ajusta a lo normal.

- ¿El que?

- Abofetear a Aaron, quiero decir. ¿Por que?

- ¡Por que es un imbecil! Se niega a aceptar la realidad –dice ella. Sus ojos están ahora casi negros, más oscuros de lo que es habitual en ella, eso es sin duda un muy claro señal de que su ira cada vez crece más. Es muy extraño verla enfadada, por que nunca pierde su máscara de calma y serenidad, y hoy si. La sensación de que algo ciertamente es muy extraño en la situación destaca en el podio cuando se da cuenta de que su enfado es con Aaron (ella _nunca_ se enfada con Aaron) y todo por defenderla a ella. Ciertamente extraño, pero satisfactorio, y no sabe por que – cuando la tiene delante de las narices. Será idiota ...

Luz la abraza más fuerte contra ella, rodeando su cuello con los brazos, y más cálido, mucho más íntimo que antes. Murmura por lo bajo aun que de todas formas nadie podría oirlas, pero ella susurra:

– Ya no te enfades ... Con que tu me creas, me basta ...

Y Dray no puede por menos que sonreír, por que es jodidamente irónico que sea Luz la que la anima a ella, pero deja de pensar en ironías cuando se da cuenta de que sus rostros están a menos de tres centímetros y ella no se ha dado cuenta.

No ocurre de repente, sin premeditación y alevosía, eso que nunca esperaron que pasase. No, por que en el segundo en que se dan cuenta de que podrían besarse con solo inclinarse un poco, en ese momento sus mentes ya están ideando un plan para rozar sus labios.

Cuando se besan no es algo inesperado. Que va. Ambas lo sabían, especialmente Drayne. Lo sabe desde que Luz ha dicho su última frase. Tanto relacionarse con analistas les ha dejado huella, suponen. Ni cuestionan ni quieren ser cuestionadas. Solo disfrutan del ligero roce de labios y no piensan en que dirán o harán cuando acaben.

Drayne podría ser una buena analista. Una analista brillante, si hace caso de la opinión de Aaron Hotchner. Por que lo sabe. Sabía que iba a pasar, y sabe también que muy probablemente se halle ante el milagro del siglo, por que en una situación normal, Luz hubiese tomado la inciatiba. Seguro. La acorralaría contra algún sitio a solas, le diría un par de frases bonitas, ladearía la cabeza con timidez y le sonreiría con falsa inocencia. Esta vez no solo ha sido un acercamiento mutuo, sinó que por primera vez en mucho años, Luz no sabe que decir y espera que sea ella la que diga algo.

Y ella dice algo:

- ¿Sabes? Está pasando algo que jamás pensé que ocurriría -dice. Y es jodidamente irónico, por que en esa situación, todo es imprevisible. Lo que va a decir ella también.

- ¿Que es? -pregunta casi con miedo. ¿Miedo? No, Luz Paulina Torres no sabe lo que es eso. Aun que lo que siente mientras espera la respuesta de su amiga (¿eso son todavía? ¿Amigas? ¿O ahora son algo más?) Se parece bastante. Pero no es miedo, no señor.

- Tus locuras -dice Drayne- empiezan a ser previsibles.

Luz sonríe. Dray sonríe. Y no había nada más que decir.

Pero el silencio se rompe con un leve sonido de celular, y ellas dejan su abrazo,

- Es el mío es un mensaje,-le dice Luz a Dray, algo confundida.

- ¿El mensaje es de Aaron, cierto?

– Sí, tengo una hora para recoger mis cosas de su casa, así que lo mejor será que ya tome camino hacia allá y buscar algún lugar para pasar la noche.

-Ni creas que te dejare ir sola, y mucho menos que pienses en buscar un lugar y rechazar quedarte en mi casa, hay un 4x4 negro esperándonos afuera, vale?

-¿Qué haría yo sin ti?,-le dice Luz a su querida "amiga", -solo que tenemos que salir ahora mismo, dado que el brillante Hotchner, solo me ha dado una hora para sacar todas mis cosas …

- let's go, girl

–ok.

Bromas y risas, hicieron a Luz olvidar un poco lo que le había causado tanto sufrimiento, Dray se alegraba de haber logrado hacer que Luz haya dejado su dolor por un momento. Al llegar a su casa, hubo varias peleas sobre *quédate en mi cuarto yo veré donde me acomodo*/*Claro que no ya bastante hiciste con recibirme*/*no es molestia*/*No seas necia*/

-Ya se, para que no haya más peleas hagamos esto, las dos nos quedamos en la cama. La española se le queda viendo a la mexicana, ella conoce esa mirada de seguro tiene un plan malévolo en mente y por extraño que parezca esta vez va a agradarle.


End file.
